LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen teleporting home) Alex: We're back! Jack: Oh hey guys! Erin: Yo! Alex: Sup sis? Erin: Nothing much. Jack: How'd it go? Miles: Kasady's being hung as we speak. Erin: Wow. Damn. Jack: He had it coming. Erin: Oh I agree. But still. Hung is like being strangled. Also, you sure its a good idea to leave his body there in the past? Alex: Actions in the past split to alternate timelines! We should be fine. Erin: Right. Alex: *Nod* Jessica: So how's everything here? Erin: Good, good. Jack: Had some pizza and watched T.V was all. Alex: Oh, alright. Miles: Long as you all had fun. Jack: *Smile* (The T.V then suddenly cuts to breaking news) Reporter: *voice* Breaking news reporting out of the Shadowrealm tonight. Jack: *Looks* Huh? (The T.V shows a helicopter's view as part of Koriton, the Shadow Capital, is seen with plumes of smoke coming out. Soldiers are seen firing at groups of creatures) Reporter: Violence in the streets of Downtown Koriton where a modified, experimental strain of the Targhul Virus, which was intended as a means of curing deadly disease with it's regenerative properties, was accidentally released due to a major lab accident, infecting thousands within a few hours. (Jack, his past self, Ian, Kiro and Craig all come up in shock) Reporter: Authorities and government officials have yet to state exactly how the virus could have possibly been deposited, but the Downtown district has been quarantined off from the rest of the city to avoid a potential epidemic. Y. Jack: Oh my god.... Ian: This... This is horrible... Alex: Targhul Virus...? Erin: That's.... Zulu: We have to get down there. Raynell: Yeah This is a Targhul problem now. Alex: Right. Miles: Let's move! Ian: You coming Jack? Jack:....... Kiro: Jack? Jack: I..... Erin: Jack. Go. Jack: Erin? Erin: It's your homeworld. Now go defend it. Jack:....*Smile* Right. Thanks Erin. Erin: *Nod* (The heroes open a portal. The scene then cuts to two soldiers on top of a roof firing at a group of ravenous Targhul Zombies reaching toward them) Soldier #1: DIE!! DIE!!! Soldier #2: Fuck there's too many! Soldier #1: I know! Keep firing! (The two keep firing. A sharp tendril then stabs one of them through the mouth) Soldier #2:..... (The soldier is pulled off the roof and into the horde which consumes him) Soldier #1: MILEK!!! (A Targhul jumps up and grabs the other soldier. The scene then cuts to the heroes teleporting outside of a quarantine barricade) Alex: We're here! Soldier: Hey hey HEY!!! (Two soldiers aim at the heroes) Soldier #2: You can't be here! Alex: Whoa whoa easy! Jessica: We're the Defenders! Soldier #1: Defenders? Alex: Yeah! Soldier #1: Oh shit! (The two lower their guns) Soldier #1: Sorry sirs! Jack: You better be. Now what's the situation? Soldier #1: Y-You'll have to head up to the Command Center for that sir. Soldier #2: Yeah. The Colonel can explain the situation. Jack: Thank you. (The soldiers nod before it cuts to the heroes arriving at the Shadowrealm Command Center. They enter the building) Alex: Hello? (A group of soldiers are seen standing at attention as a man in full military gear turns to look at them. The heroes see various medals on his armor) ???: Ah, Defenders. You arrived. Alex: You the Colonel? ???: Indeed I am. Colonel Horojin. Pleasure to meet you all. Alex: Same here Colonel. Jack: We were told you could explain just what the hell is going on right now. Horojin: Ah. Jack Ferras right? Jack: Enough pleasantries man, what's up? Horojin: Straight to the point huh? Fine. Jack:..... Horojin: We're dealing with an outbreak here kids. An outbreak of an old relic, built to fit in the modern world for medicinal use. Jack: Go on. Horojin: But, it seems we ran into a snag. While it was being readied for transport to the main lab to be finished, the virus was somehow leaked into the city. Alex: Leaked? Horojin: Yes. What the media believes to be an accident, we suspect to be an act of espionage. Jack: You're saying it was released on purpose? Horojin: Has to be. Alex: What makes you think that? Horojin: We had our best Science Team working in that lab on the virus. There's no way people of their skill just....let a virus slip out like that. Jessica: What needs done then? Horojin: We need them all found, and we need the source of the virus destroyed. Soldier: We think that if the hive mind of the virus is destroyed, the rest of the infected will go down as well. Miles: So this is basically what the Targhuls were like before Omega's time then. Horojin: Indeed. Most of these things are mindless killing machines. They can't be reasoned with and will gladly eat anything in they're way. Alex: Right. Jack: Who do we need to grab them? Horojin: Four scientists. Doctors Jakoro Brigore, Kimberly Moralos, Samuel Lordak and Pietro Jellens. Once you get them and destroy the hive mind, we can figure out what happened and get the Downtown District back to normal. Weiss: Right. Horojin: The lab is near the center of the District. Fight your way there and find the four before it's too late. Jack: Will do. (The heroes go and leave the building) Soldier #3: No reinforcements for them sir? Horojin: Don't worry. We already have the Night Stalkers being sent in as well. They can both help each other if they meet up. Soldier #3: Right. Horojin: *Nods* TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts